


Summer on the Farm

by DirtyKnots



Series: Farm Life [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Comeplay, Dog sex, Extremely Underage, Facials, Felching, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Uncle/Nephew Incest, horse sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:17:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/pseuds/DirtyKnots
Summary: Anonymous Said: Hi, don't know if you're taking prompts atm but I keep thinking about Stiles going to his grandpa's farm in Poland every summers and having a thing with him. would love it if sometimes grandpa has a little trouble getting fully hard and Stiles has to suckle for a bit. Or grandpa just casually eating Stiles' ass in front of the tv. I imagine this has been going on for a while and Stiles has lots of fun around the farm ! Maybe Derek could be one of the dogs living at the farm and





	Summer on the Farm

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags.

Stiles has to remember to temper his excitement some on his way to the airport, remind himself that when he started going to visit his uncle's farm in Poland four summers ago, just after his 10th birthday, that he'd pitched a royal fit. Even though he's been back every summer since, he still puts up a token resistance about having to work on the farm when he should be lazing around playing video games, otherwise his mom and dad might get suspicious. So he slumps in the car and pretends to mope a little and tries to focus on anything except how excited he is that he's going back. It's a struggle but he manages, accepting a hug from his mom and checking his luggage before going to wait at the gate. He entertains himself with Reddit until boarding and then folds himself into his seat and bundles a spare hoodie onto his lap, closing his eyes and settling in for the long flight, finally letting his mind wander back to his first summer on uncle Jan's farm.

***

Stiles had been so mad when his parents shipped him off to Poland, refused to respond when Jan had picked him up from the airport, gone to bed cranky and hungry. He'd been even crankier when Jan had woken him up and told him it was time for chores, the sun barely rising. He'd whined about being too young for farm work but Jan just tossed clothes and shoes at him and told him to get up. He was treated to his first cup of coffee that morning and some oats for breakfast before Jan took him to the barn and demonstrated how to change the feed and water for the horses, then left him to it.

He'd done a few stalls before he came across the stallion, Balta. The horse was so much larger than the others Stiles had seen, the biggest animal he'd ever been near, and he was a little bit in awe. Even more so when he moved further into the stall and saw his very first horse cock. It was huge and Stiles couldn't help but move under the animal, running his small hands over it, feeling how soft it is under his palms. Stiles follows down the length of it, hands cupping the fluted end. Balta is still throughout, calmly letting him explore.

Stiles is fascinated by the strangely shaped cockhead, plays his fingers over the slit and widens his eyes when clear fluid seeps out over them. He drops his face down to smell and gives in to the urge to lean forward and lick at the slit, tasting the sticky fluid. He's surprised at how good it tastes, doesn't even realize he's shifting further before he's on his knees, his face pressed against the cockhead, little mouth lapping and sucking at the slit, encouraging more to spill out. He loses track of time, hands cupped around the cock like it's a face, little mouth working, his own cocklet getting hard in his shorts, and he doesn't hear his uncle's boots as he crosses through the barn.

"Well, this isn't at all what I expected to find." Stiles startles at Jan's voice, cheeks coloring at the amusement in his uncle's tone. He starts to sputter, trying to think of some excuse, but Jan just waves his hand. "It's okay little one, you're not in trouble. Balta seems very happy. You should keep going."

Stiles watches, wary, as his uncle moves further into the stall, hand reaching out to pet Balta's flank. He nods again and Stiles feels heat flash through his body as he turns his face back to the horse's cock, tongue darting out to lap at the slit again. He keeps an eye on his uncle as the man steps a little more behind the horse, one hand shifting its tail over his shoulder, the other continuing to pet its side.

"There are many ways to make Balta feel good. You like kissing his cock, he likes that too. But he also likes when I kiss him here, on his ass." Stiles watches as Jan leans forward. He loses sight of his uncle's face, but he can hear slick sounds. He wants to see but he doesn't want to give up his spot, doesn't want to stop pushing his tongue inside the slit, is being rewarded with a thicker flood of the sticky fluid. Stiles is still undecided when Balta's cock flexes in his grip and there's a sudden flood of thick white fluid, his mouth is filled, his face coated, he barely manages to close his eyes against the deluge.

"Ah see, you made him feel good, and I made him feel good, and he rewards you with his come. Here little one, let me help you." Jan's voice gets closer and then Stiles feels wet warmth dragging over his face, feels the brush of nose and chin and stubble, realizes his uncle is cleaning him up with his mouth. Stiles doesn't resist at all when he feels lips against his, parts his mouth and moans when his uncle's tongue sweeps in, pushing more of the horse come into his mouth, sharing it between them. 

That was the start of it, four years ago, and the rest of the summer only got more exciting. Stiles explored his budding sexuality with Jan and his animals and every year he's eagerly anticipated the coming of summer. He wakes from his memories when the plane touches down at the airport, his cock hard and leaking in his pants, grateful for his foresight to cover himself with a sweatshirt.

***

Jan is waiting by the baggage claim when Stiles gets through customs, and it takes everything he has not to fling himself at his uncle. Instead he nods his hello, pulling his sweatshirt down over his crotch, ignoring Jan's knowing smirk. He grabs his luggage off the carousel and follows Jan to the parking garage. The van is parked in the shade, the windows cracked, and Stiles knows that means one of the dogs is with his uncle. He can't help his wide grin, and Jan returns it before crowding him against the side of the van, letting Stiles feel how hard he is too.

"I missed you little one, but you're here now." Stiles shivers at the heat in his uncle's voice, leans into the kiss, sucking on Jan's tongue when it presses inside his mouth.

"You taste like Balta's ass uncle, were you having fun without me?"

"Just a little. But don't worry, I brought Benji along to keep you company on the drive back. Why don't you get in the back?"

Stiles is all too happy to comply, hopping in and shoving the giant wolfhound back so he can set his bags down. As soon as he's free of them, he begins stripping, glancing forward to meet Jan's eyes in the rearview mirror as he does.

"Enjoying the show uncle?"

"Always, little one. I've missed you." Stiles blushes at the sincerity in his uncle's voice and finishes stripping, turning to face the dog.

"I've missed you too. And you Benji." He drops to his knees, opening his arms wide, and Benji bounces back over, long tongue coming out to lap at Stiles' face before he can redirect the dog, opening his mouth wide to allow Benji to lick into it, sucking on the dog's hot tongue and moaning into the kiss. He can feel the van start to rumble along and knows they've got a little while before they'll reach the farm, plenty of time to greet Benji properly. He manages to push the dog back again, encouraging him to turn. It takes an extra minute before Benji realizes what Stiles is wanting, but eventually he turns properly, laying down on his side and lifting his tail.

"Benji has missed you too I see." Jan's tone is knowing and heated and Stiles flicks him a quick smile before laying down on the floor of the van, scooting so his face is pressing against Benji's ass. There's a small thump against his hip as Jan tosses a tube of lube to him, and he takes a brief moment to locate it and pop the cap, slicking his fingers and sliding them between his cheeks before turning back to the dog and opening his mouth against Benji's hole. 

Stiles spends the drive fingering himself open and sucking on Benji's ass, moaning and slurping while he eats the dog out, enjoying the musky taste and scent in his nose. He doesn't register that the van has stopped moving until Jan slides the large door open, flooding the back with sunlight. 

"We're here little one, time to let Benji say hello properly, yes?" Stiles' mouth feels numb from rubbing against spit slick fur, but he manages to drag his arm across it and mumble out a yes. He accepts Jan's help out of the van and makes it only a few steps before he's dropping down onto the grass of yeh front lawn, hands reaching back to spread his cheeks and show off his stretched and lubed up hole.

"Benji, mount." The dog obeys quickly, tail wagging as he moves over Stiles' frame, hips hunching and his dripping doggy cock seeking out Stiles' ass. He only has a few misfires before he's sliding in, making Stiles cry out in pleasure. Stiles dimly registers his uncle carrying his bags past them and into the house before he comes back to watch, his pants undone and his cock out so that he can stroke himself as Benji humps faster, his knot popping in and out a few times before catching, locking them together while the dog floods his insides with come. Stiles Jack's himself off as he flexes down, feels the knot pressing into his prostate, spilling over his knuckles and into the grass.

"Always such a beautiful sight for me, seeing you please my animals, let them fuck you like a good boy. Benji has missed having you around to entertain him. Balta too. We'll see him later I think." Jan keeps stroking his cock and Stiles eyes it hungrily, knows he'll feel it inside himself later too. But they have a habit, and it's only a few minutes more before Benji's knot shrinks enough that he can tug free. Stiles accepts Jan's help up, allows his uncle to lift him, wrapping his legs around Jan's waist as Jan's fingers slip into his hole to keep the dog's come inside.

They kiss as Jan carries him into the house before he lets Stiles down in front of the sofa. He lays back and waves and Stiles crawls onto him, ass settling just in front of his uncle's mouth, his own mouth hovering over Jan's cock. He dips down and starts sucking when he feels Jan's lips over his hole, his tongue pressing in as he starts to suck the dog's come from Stiles' hole. Stiles does his part, bearing down and helping push it out onto Jan's tongue, humming and moaning around his uncle's cock. It isn't long before he's thoroughly cleaned and Jan pulls him off even though he hasn't come. 

"So, I thought, for your birthday, we might try something new this year."

"Oh?" Uncle Jan tends to have something new for Stiles every year. Either a new animal or a new kink to explore.

"Yes, your hole is still too small for Balta to fuck you I think," Stiles pretends to pour, but he agrees, he's had that cock in his face countless times, he can't get his whole mouth around it and his ass is even smaller, "but I think we can still get him to fill you up. It's a good 14th birthday present yes? Filling you with horse come? We will get him pressed right against you, and then spread you open, let him flood you like he floods your face." Stiles can only nod, anticipation building in his belly already. "Good, let's go."

Jan leads the way to the barn, his hard cock still flopped out of his jeans, Stiles still completely naked. Balta is already out of his stall, waiting in the middle of the barn, his cock already hard and flopped forward, a large bench beneath him. 

"Lay down, hold yourself open. I got him ready before I got you, he's been on edge all day." Stiles lays on the bench, pulls his cheeks apart, and shudders when he feels his uncle slide Balta's heavy cock up his cleft. It's already sticky, leaking, and Stiles cants his hips up into it, feels the way it rubs over his entrance and wishes he could feel it pushing into him. Jan moves Balta's cock, pushes like he wishes the same, but doesn't try to breach Stiles. Instead he pressed it against him firmly and starts stroking the length, probably playing with Balta's oversized balls as well. 

"Get ready, little one, he's close." It's a minute more, at most, before he feels the horse shift above him, and then he's crying out at the force of the horse's come, breaching him and practically spraying his insides like a hose. He's drenched in seconds, but he can't resist slipping his fingers into himself, spreading them and opening himself further, feeling battered by the force of the come. It feels like it goes on forever before Jan is dropping Balta's cock away and sliding over Stiles, pushing his cock in. "Fuck, you feel so full already little one. So hot and wet. So good. Oh how I've missed you." Jan keeps up a steady stream as he thrusts, churning the horse come, his cock pushing more of it out between them, sliding hotly down Stiles' thighs. His own cock fills back up as his uncle fucks him, the friction between the bench and his belly enough to have him coming just as Jan does, both of them collapsing after, panting beneath Balta.

"This summer is going to be so much fun." Stiles can only hope his uncle agrees.

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/dirtyknots).  
All of my additional contact information can be found on my [Profile Page](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots/profile)!


End file.
